


Mysterious Glow

by cresent_multishipper



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresent_multishipper/pseuds/cresent_multishipper
Summary: It's a beautiful wholesome day at Brightmoon, nothing goes wrong and it is indeed peaceful on Etheria. However a mystery has occurred, as the heir to brightmoon emits a mysterious glow.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Mysterious Glow

Beautiful morning lighting soothingly poured through the stained glass windows, giving the room an astonishing violet glow. Glimmer laid within her bed at Brightmoon Castle, peacefully slumbering. Soft snoring can be heard. Adora is just barely managing to hold a tray of breakfast in one hand arm while her other hand is holding a cup of tea, former king Micah had brewed up the tea. She struggled to get the door open. Somehow she opened the door then quietly sped to a small table beside a sleeping Glimmer, setting it down gingerly. The blonde sat down beside her wife softly cooed, "time to wake up my queen~" 

Glimmer tiredly whined, begging for an extra 5 minutes of sleep, but they both knew she slept for long enough and had to get out of bed. "C'mon honey, we both have parently and queenly duties to attend to" Adora hummed. Glimmer slowly rose up from her slump, a long hushed yawn was heard, giving Adora a warm smile. Adora's stomach and heart fluttered in sync. She gently set the tray of food and tea onto Glimmer's lap. "Thank you starlight, did you make it yourself?" She asked knowing the answer already, but wanting to tease her strong wife. Adora became pretty flustered and just barely managed to act cool, "o-of course not, we both know I'd accidentally burn down the castle," her face grew a bit red and her lips curled into a sheepish smile. Glimmer giggled in her amusement of her wife being so adorable, sighing in the sweet bliss of her peaceful home. 

The blonde pressed a loving kiss against her wife's own, they embraced the gentle tingle of electricity within that short lived kiss. They wished for it to last longer but a small cry from across the room, alerting them that a smol bean had awoken. "Alright my little star, mama is coming" Adora declared as she paced over to the lilac crib with Brightmoon's proud crest engraved on it. Glimmer began eating her breakfast, Adora's eyes gazing upon the peach haired, smol bean's violet eyes. The baby began cooing happily at her mother just being in her line of sight. Adora's heart squeezed at her little sunshine. 

Gingerly, Adora's hands picked up Violet and protectively held her in her arms. Violet's tiny hands clutched at the fabric of Adora's clothes. Glimmer's shiny eyes met with the Blonde's blue eyes and the short fuzz of their peach haired child, a loving smile spread across the Queen's face. "Adora, can you do me a favor?" She asked. Adora's eyebrow raised slightly, "what is it?" 

"Well… Can you change the baby's diaper?" Glimmer asked. Adora finally started to notice the explosive smell that Violet's diaper emitted, stammering over her words. Glimmer let out a sinister giggle, "Thanks love, good luck!" She teleported away before Adora could actually say anything. Violet slobberily cooed, Adora sighed and admitted defeat. "Alright let's get you changed stinky~" She reached for Brightmoon pull ups and wipes, gingerly laying Violet down onto the bed. Adora quickly changed her diaper then returned Violet to the safety of her arms. 

A good few hours had passed, Glimmer had been working hard to fulfill the needs of her kingdom and giving other kingdoms a helping hand. She always wondered how her mom was able to handle it. She leaned back in her chair, wishing her mother could see all she had achieved, and be proud of her. The thought of high queen Angella made her heart tighten and sink. Just within the moment of empty silence, she mumbled "I wish you were here, mom.. I wish I could've made you proud and fix everything between us." Her eyes swelled, burning hot tears started to trickle down her face. 

Just when she least expected it, tiny cool hands squished Glimmer's wet cheeks. Violet easily caught her attention and her smile, hugging her. Adora was holding Violet up to Glimmer, making her actions possible. "We both want you to know, Miss Angella would've been proud of you. I'm sure she is very proud of you, as are we." Adora gave a very reassuring smile as she hugged her wife and child close. 

In that moment, something unexpected had occurred, Violet began to glow, purple and blue light outlined her body. It felt warm and comforting but Violet didn't understand the feeling. Adora and Glimmer were absolutely puzzled, Bow had come into the room seeing the glow from down the hall. "Hey Glimmer what's that li-" He paused and processed that Violet was glowing, "AHHH IS SHE OKAY!?" His voice cracking as it used to. 

Violet found that amusing and was giggling. "She-she-she just started glowing! But she doesn't seem to be hurt in any way, which is a good thing" Adora reassured Bow. "I think we should have the doctor see what's going on with Violet," Glimmer suggested. Adora and Bow nodded in agreement. 

Brightmoon's best doctor had examined and taken tests on Violet but showed nothing was wrong. The glowing had already stopped, so the mysterious glow seems to have been caused by something else. They all struggled to figure out what it could've been caused by. Bow began questioning Glimmer and Adora, "What happened before Violet began to glow? Has it ever happened before?"

"Well me and Violet were cheering up Glimmer and then, bam, it just happened." Adora explained. Glimmer then chimed in "This is the first it's ever happened." Bow took in the bit of information from them and created a theory. "Alright guys hear me out, what if she is showing early signs of magic, and she started glowing because of the passionate love between you guys as a family."

Glimmer and Adora both held the same intrigued expression, looking at one another and then Violet. Bow gets excited and squeals "love wins!" 

It was getting late, Adora had dismissed Glimmer to bed with Violet and chose to take over the last of today's queenly duties. As Adora was finishing up some paperwork, she thought about Bow's theory. Chuckling softly, finding it funny how everything in her early years up until she became a teenager, everything was all war. Now everything is about love and responsibilities. She couldn't have been more proud to marry Glimmer. 

The blonde showered and entered her and Glimmer's chambers, she paused at the most heartwarming sight. Glimmer had passed out on the bed holding Violet close. Adora's heart squeezed, softly pressing an affectionate kiss on Glimmer's head. She quickly and quietly crawled into bed. Keeping Violet in between them and held them close, listening to her own heartbeat, and their breathing. 

As her mind got lost in thought, she fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
